SpringTrap
Origin of SpringTrap: SpringTrap is an animatronic that was stored in the safe room of the Five Night's at Freddy's 1 location for years. The animatronic was originally used as both an animatronic and a suit in a previous Freddy Fazbear's Pizza that hasn't been seen, shortly after being commissioned it was no longer used due to an accident in the sister location involving "multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures" while an employee was inside. The Phone Guy instructed these suits not to be wore again. The suit remained stowed away in the safe room off camera for a number of years, (under 20 because it wasn't as old as Fazbear entertainment) there it collected moisture from water dripping down, leaking from the ceiling until the Purple Guy was forced into it to escape what was presumably the soul of the first child he killed. At first he laughed and thought he had escaped and fooled the child's soul. this ended quickly when the spring locks failed either by the Purple Guy breathing or touching the spring locks or the moisture from the leaking ceiling. The spring locks failed and caused him to collapse and eventually bleed out. Shortly after this incident the safe room was sealed as phone guy mentioned previously, the room is sealed with SpringTrap inside. Thirty years later the restaurant is converted to "Fazbear's Fright". Sometime after your first night working in the third game, the safe room is opened and SpringTrap is found. After you finish your shift and nightmare mode, an article shows up saying that Fazbear's Fright has burned down from what they believe to be faulty wiring and the surviving items will be sold at public auction. It is unknown whether the fire was cause by you, (the guard) the Phantom animatronics, or even SpringTrap himself. However the new Phone Guy does mention that a fire is an "actual risk", but it is still unknown if this indeed was the cause. It is also unknown whether SpringTrap survived the fire or not, the article mentions there are items that survived and if the picture in the article is brightened SpringTrap can be seen in the top right corner, Implying that he may have survived... Behavior and Abilities: SpringTrap is a unique animatronic because he is both human and animatronic. he behaves differently then most others because he is drawn towards the audio of balloon boy's voice. It is unknown whether this is because of his programing to find the room with the children for maximum entertainment, or if it's because of the Purple Guy's urge to murder children that still resides. Like the other animatronics, he starts in one room and can go into any room at all and back. He also has a unique jump scare, it is less fierce then other ones that have been seen. If you are caught and it can be slowed down to hear the voice "help me". It isn't known whether this is a coincidence or it's intended. SpringTrap can also crawl through vents like many other animatronics that have been seen, including Bonnie, Chica, Mangle, Balloon Boy, toy Bonnie, and toy Chica.